Plain Old Boring Olivia Dunham
by SamSpade
Summary: Olivia confides in Peter about her travels to the other dimension. P/O Spoilers: through Momentum Deferred.


**Feedback is always loved and appreciated. This is a one-off story, post Momentum Deferred. Spoilers through Season 1 and 2x04. I hope you all enjoy!**

Olivia shifted against the mattress, his arm wrapped snuggly around her waist as he leaned in brushing his lips against her shoulder. Her back was to him, his body curled into hers as the blankets cocooned their naked bodies.

"You okay?" His voice tickled her ear, causing a smile to form on her lips.

"Not really." It was an honest answer after the day's events. "I'm feeling better though."

Peter smiled, "because I'm here, right?" He guessed. They'd been doing this since the accident. Since he'd nearly lost her to something he couldn't explain or entirely understand. Neither spoke about it at work, every night a little after nine he'd show up at her door. She never turned him away, never said no. She was always there, waiting for him.

"Of course," she smiled weakly turning her head back to meet his stare, "I feel like," she paused trying to think of the right words. Her eyes closed as she rested her head on the pillow. His hold around her tightened, letting her know he was there for her. "Everything I know, everyone I trust, they betray me. First John, now Charlie. I'm an FBI Agent, Peter. I'm supposed to be a good judge of character."

He listened to her speak, "you can't blame yourself, no one else saw it either. There were plenty of other FBI Agents working with both of them. Not even Broyles knew."

"I should have known." She sighed turning around in his grasp, staring at him. "I should have realized it Peter. I hate feeling like I can't trust my own judgment, that it may be flawed in some way."

"It's not flawed. Charlie was a shape-shifter. I don't think there's anyone else that could have seen through him." Peter assured her. One hand circled her hip soothingly. "You want me to prove I'm not one of them?" He opened his mouth, "take a look. No holes." He opened his mouth wide for her.

Olivia smiled leaning in covering his lips with hers, her tongue moving into his mouth feeling over the inside getting her reassurances. "You're still you."

"I am," Peter smiled feeling her leg sliding between his as her hands wrapped around his back. "I was worried about you today." He confessed.

"Yeah?" She wondered which part. When she'd nearly been killed by the man she once believed to be her partner with the FBI or maybe it was when she'd fainted in the lab, the memories had come flooding back and her body seemed unresponsive in this world once again.

"You didn't seem to hear me." He whispered, "I kept calling your name."

"Livvy," she laughed with a nod, "I think I did hear you. It was weird," her eyes closed remembering it. "The Bell, that's what triggered the memories. William, he had the same Bell in his office. Except his office wasn't in Massive Dynamic."

Peter nodded listening to her.

"It doesn't really matter." She smiled weakly, hating how crazy she sounded.

"It matters to me," he answered wanting to hear about it.

"He confirmed the fact that he used to do experiments on me, when I was a child." Olivia sighed. "He thinks I'm going to gain some great ability, be this gatekeeper between worlds." She laughed, "it's crazy. He's insane."

Peter nodded, "that may be but we've seen some pretty weird things involving Massive Dynamic."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, "he kept telling me he was an ally, that he had a different perspective and I should listen to him." She felt Peter lean in kissing her neck seeing the bruising already starting from where 'Charlie' had tried killing her. "The thing is, I failed, Peter. It was all for nothing. The door that William Bell warned me about, it's open-or will be open now and I don't think there's anything I can do to stop it."

"We'll figure it out together," he assured her, "you're not alone in this, Livia. Not ever."

She nodded slowly, "yeah." Her eyes stared down at his chest, her heart aching. She hadn't told him about William saying she'd need Peter's help. Had he been able to predict this-them coming together by the events of the accident? Had her words spoken in Greek made it that Peter further found trust in her. She knew it probably made her seem less crazy, that it hadn't been all a dream.

"Talk to me," he whispered kissing her forehead. "What is it? You can tell me anything." She knew that, he'd always said it to her, long before they grew intimate.

"Bell told me the greek saying, he was the one that instructed me to tell it to you when I woke up." She was afraid to look at him, afraid he'd feel betrayed by her. "He told me I would need your help."

"How did he know?" Peter didn't understand.

"I have no idea," Olivia sighed. She hadn't questioned it.

Peter nodded slowly, "I guess it's no weirder than the woman we experimented on today, she stared at me very oddly before driving home with Walter."

Olivia reached out, her fingers moving over his arm up to his shoulder, "what do you think it all means?"

"Aside from the fact my father was using that young girl?" Peter shook his head, "I don't know. I'm not sure it's worth hearing. I have a feeling I won't like it."

"Probably not," Olivia sighed. She still couldn't believe she was part of a drug trial experiment as a child. She was glad she had the opportunity to give Bell a piece of her mind but it wasn't enough. Too many people were dying. Honestly though, she was grateful to hear she was different. She didn't want to lose control like the others. She didn't want her ability to take her over, hurt others. "You know, your father isn't the worst man in the world."

"You think Bell is?" Peter asked running his hands down her back.

"I'm not sure. I think he's behind the experiment. The way I see it," she explained, "someone opened the original gateway. It was decades ago, I suspect it was Bell, trying to go over to the other side. When he succeeded, maybe others from the other side tried following. I'm not sure, but the soft spots Nina spoke about, I can only believe they were started by Bell."

"I think you're wrong. Actually, I know you are." Peter sighed hating this more than anything. "Walter was the one that created the interdimensional travel."

"Why?" Olivia asked not understanding.

"Something about me being sick as a kid." Peter shook his head, "I don't remember any of it but he swears he was creating something to travel through time and space to find some doctor that could help cure me."

"So what happened?" She listened intently.

"Apparently I'm a miracle. I started getting better before he had to try it out. Walter was the one to create the device, maybe Bell used it first or recreated it," Peter sighed, "I just know, Walters to blame."

"You're giving me a headache," she smiled weakly feeling him lean in kissing her forehead. "That's better." It was all quite overwhelming to her.

Peter smiled wanting to cheer her up. "So what do you think your ability is? Are you going to be like Superwoman?"

"Teasing me, are you?" She laughed rolling her eyes, a smile never leaving her lips.

Peter leaned in, brushing his lips over hers. "Just getting you to smile," he wanted her to be happy. She'd been through a lot. She deserved to be happy, they both did. "I'm serious though, if you could do anything, what would it be? Walk through walls? Invisibility? Immortality? Or you could just be like the plain boring kind and fly." He joked.

"I don't think flying would be so bad." She smiled, "but yeah it all sounds exciting. I have a feeling it won't be anything like that. It'll be something different, come on it's Bell and Walter we're talking about. Typical is not in their vocabulary."

"True," Peter had to give her that.

"Besides, the trials Walter's talked about, it's all based on perception." She reminded him.

"So if you believe you can do something, it can be done. I suppose that makes sense." Peter laughed realizing it probably made no sense at all and yet she'd done it once with the lights. "A form of telekinesis?" He sighed thinking it over.

"I didn't exactly move the lights, I turned them off." She smiled weakly. "But maybe," Olivia shrugged, "honestly I don't know and I don't care. I feel like I'll figure it out when the time comes. Until then, I just want to be plain old boring Olivia Dunham."

"I like plain old boring Olivia Dunham," Peter smiled. "Especially when she lets me into her bed. Speaking of which, that is a pretty good nickname for you at the office."

"You are crazy," she laughed shaking her head, "if you call me that-"

"What?" He smiled daring her. "What will you do? Call me a nasty name right back?"

"I'll just tell everyone we're sleeping together," she smiled matter of fact.

"Great!" His eyes lit up, "I've been waiting for you to be ready. It's like I've won the lottery!"

Olivia laughed, moving to lie above him, pinning his arms down to the bed, "you are just too much sometimes, Peter."

"Yeah but you love it." He smiled up at her, staring into her bright green eyes.

She couldn't deny him the truth, "I do," she nodded, "I wouldn't change any of it." If it's what brought them together, some strange destiny, so be it. She never felt happier, even when a war was coming with the other dimension. At least she'd found love, that was worth living for.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
